


Cheating

by Shewhxmustnxtbenamed



Category: Drarry - Fandom
Genre: Drarry, M/M, draco cheating, drarry angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5768455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shewhxmustnxtbenamed/pseuds/Shewhxmustnxtbenamed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drarry angst in which Harry is late to their date, only to go back to Draco's flat and find that he had cheated on him.</p><p>(Happy ending)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was taken from my [Tumblr](http://shewhxmustnxtbenamed.tumblr.com/), hope you like it! :)

I pushed through the door of the bar, two hours late for my date with Draco. _He’s going to kill me._

I looked around the bar in search of his white-blond head, giving each table a twice-over. I sighed heavily and pressed my thumb and fingers against my eyes. _Shit. He’s gone home._ I twisted on the spot and apparated to my apartment, walking quickly over to my fireplace. I grabbed a pinch of floo powder and stepped inside, disappearing in the green flame. 

I stepped out of his floo and into his posh living room, taking a deep breath of the expensive leathery smell to his apartment.

“Draco?” I called, turning left to walk through the doorway and down the hall.

I heard the thunk of a mug on the table and held my breath, my heart beating unevenly in my chest as my eyes focused on the glowing doorway that lead to the kitchen. I took a deep breath and continued forward, pausing when I reached the door. Draco was over at the kitchen table, his back facing me as he poured himself a cup of tea.

“Why are you here?” He asked without turning around.

I clenched my jaw and swallowed at the harsh tone in his voice.

“I’m sorry I’m late, I got caugh-.”

“That wasn’t my question.” He spat, whipping around to face me.

I let out a heavy breath as I took several steps toward him. He held up a hand, making me stop in my tracks.

“Draco, please. I’m sorry.” I said earnestly, taking a timid step forward. “Rodger’s wife died. She was on the field working a simple accidental magic case and-.” I cut off and swallowed shaking my head. “I had to stay. He was a wreck.” I was practically pleading, trying to make him understand.

“Rodger? Your auror partner?” He asked, his eyebrows drawing together with sudden concern.

I nodded frantically, my hair bouncing with the force. He exhaled sharply, worry replacing the frustrated expression he had previously been harboring as he lowered his hand

“I’m sorry to hear that. Is he okay?” He asked.

I shook my head and shrugged. “He’s at the hospital for the night, I left as soon as he fell asleep. Draco-.” I cut off when someone else spoke his name from behind me.

I whipped around and found a man with mousey brown hair, long limbs covered by a large jumper Draco usually slept in. He was about a foot taller than me and twice as thin- even thinner than Draco.

“Draco.. Who is he?” The man asked.

I frowned and crossed my arms, looking over at Draco.

“Yeah, Draco. Who am I?” I asked, observing his now nervous composure.

“Neil.. this is Harry. Harry Potter.” Draco said, waving a delicate hand in my direction.

“No shit.” The man snapped in a quite Draco-like way. “I mean who is he to you? Why is he here?” He asked, an unfriendly edge to his voice.

“Don’t you speak to him that way.” I said, taking a threatening step toward him. 

“What do _you_ care how I speak to him? He’s not _your_ fuck of the night.” The man said sharply.

“Harry..” Draco muttered warningly, sensing my temper rising from the way the trinkets on his mantle were quivering from my magic.

“Well, he sure as hell shouldn’t’ve been yours! Get out.” I said, advancing toward him.

“Who are you to tell me to get o-?”

“GET. _OUT_!” I yelled, a candle on the mantle busting, shards of glass patterning the floor.

The man scoffed in distaste, but twisted on the spot and disappeared.

“Harry I-”

“Don’t!” I shouted, whipping around to face him. “I’m late _once_ and you go and have sex with another man?! What the hell Draco! My partner’s wife _died!_ ” I exclaimed, throwing my hands up in the air.

He looked down at his feet, eyebrows drawing together in shame.

“I waited an hour and a half-.” He began, his voice low.

“Well, good to know I’m only worth those few precious moments of your time!” I yelled, unable to stifle my temper. “We’ve been together for over year, Draco, and you can’t wait more than a fucking _hour and a half_ before-!” 

“I thought you were going to break up with me.” He said suddenly, his eyes closing as he grimaced, his arms wrapping around himself.

I felt like someone had dumped a bucket of ice over me.

“Dra- wh- what?” I asked, utterly baffled.

He took a shuddering breath and turned his face away from me.

“I thought you didn’t want me any more, and that’s why you didn’t show up. That guy had been hitting on me all night I just- I’m sorry, I- I don’t know-.”

Suddenly he cut off, his voice pitching at the end of his sentence. He brought his hands up to his face and shook his head slowly, bony elbows resting on his hips as he hunched his back.

“Draco, what on earth gave you the impression that I wanted to break up with you?” I asked quietly, confusion keeping me rooted to the spot.

He sniffed heavily and shook his head again, lifting his face from his hands.

“I just thought you realized how- how- bad I was and y-you could do so much better- and I thought- I thought-” He started, frantically gesticulating as he stepping forward.

He balled the ends of his sweater sleeves in his hands, holding them to his chest as he looked around the room as if in search of a proper explanation. “I thought you didn’t want me anymore.” He practically whispered, his watery gaze finally falling on my face. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean t-.” 

“Well, you did. You did, Draco, and you can’t undo it. What am I supposed to do now? What would _you_ do?” I asked, frustrated frown creasing my brow.

“I-I-I- Please, Harry, I-” He spluttered, suddenly walking toward me, his chest heaving as if he had just run a marathon. “Harry, please.” He cried, his voice hoarse as tears filled his eyes, reaching out a hand to grip the front of my shirt in a way I once found endearing.

I pushed his hand away, watching as his breath hitched in his throat, silvery eyes glancing between my own rapidly as tears brimmed there.

“Please.” He breathed through a sob, tears spilling down his cheeks.

I shook my head, a confused frown still on my face, taking a step backward before I disapparated.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up before I opened my eyes, perfectly aware of today’s date. May 2nd, 2001. I took a shuddering breath and let my eyes fall open, partially expecting spells to be shooting around in the air above me. Everything was perfectly still, the faint tinkling of a wind chime ringing in the distance. I inhaled deeply and sat up slowly, dragging a hand through my hair as I looked over at the other side of my bed.

When this day had rolled around last year, Draco and I had gone into town and picked up ice cream, bringing it back here to lay next to the fire and cuddle against each other. I closed my eyes and shook my head, trying to rid myself of the thought. I stood and walked over to my wardrobe, tugging the doors open.

It had been almost 6 months since that last time I saw Draco. I had disapparated from his flat straight to mine and hadn’t looked back. There were several times in which I found myself wanting to apparate to his flat, barely able to catch myself and refrain from tracking him down. He cheated on me. There was nothing more to it.

I tugged a thin sweater over my head, combing my hair with my fingers before I sighed, letting my eyes close as I thought about the ice cream parlor Draco and I had gone to last year. I shook my head at myself, knowing I shouldn’t be doing this. There was no use in dwelling on the past.

Before I knew it, I had apparated, opening my eyes to find myself on the sidewalk outside Alex’s Ice Cream Parlor. I looked up at the bright write and red sign, swallowing a lump in my throat at the memories that threatened to surface. I dropped my gaze and walked toward the door, outstretching a hand as I glanced at one of the outdoor tables.

I froze, my heart skipping a beat. It was Draco. A thin hand was resting on his forehead, his face bent as he looked down at the small bowl of melting ice cream in front of him. Mint Chocolate chip. He _hates_ mint chocolate chip. That’s the kind I always get.

I noticed that his hair had grown. It looked far less kept up than usual, falling in loose waves around his ears. He sniffed and made like he was going to raise his head, so I quickly stepped into the parlor, praying that he hadn’t seen me.

My heart was pounding a mile a minute as I walked over to pick up a cup, gliding my way past several of the ice cream dispensers, straight to the mint chocolate chip one. I raised my hand to pull on the lever, but my eye was caught by the butternut toffee flavor that Draco always got. I despised it, but for some reason, it was his favorite.

I blinked and shook my head in disbelief of what I was about to do. After all this time, I was just going to give in like this? I sighed and stepped over to the lever, dispensing a large dollop of ice cream before walking over to the register to pay. I took a steadying breath as I walked out of the parlor, letting the door swing shut behind me.

I slowly stepped forward and stood in front of Draco’s table, waiting for him to notice me. He rubbed at his eyes and took in a shuddering breath, wiping his face before he dropped his hand to grab the spoon which stuck out of his ice cream. His grey eyes snapped up and met mine, making my heart stop. His eyebrows pulled together into a point on his forehead, eyes welling with tears.

“H-Harry?” He choked out, taking in a gasping breath as he blinked to see me better.

“I um.. saw that you got mint chocolate chip so…” I murmured, setting the ice cream that I had just purchased down on the table.

He looked down at it and let out a wet laugh as his tears spilled over. He wiped at them quickly as he looked up at me, searching my face for the answers to unasked questions. I reached over and pulled the mint chocolate chip ice cream toward myself, picking it up with a small smile.

“Harry.. I-.” He started.

I raised my hand and cut him off with a shake of my head.

“Don’t, Draco.” I said quietly. “Not today.”

His eyes fluttered sadly, lips pressing together as his chin trembled.

“Please, just let me-.” He tried.

“Draco.” I said with the shake of my head, looking down at him sadly.

He sighed shakily, and looked down at the table in front of him, a few tears slipping down his cheeks before he wiped them away.

“I’ll see you around.” I said with a nod, preparing to apparate.

He stood with such force that his chair fell backwards with a loud clang. I looked at him with wide eyes expecting him to lunge toward me or something to that degree.

“Please, don’t. Just.. Just stay. For a little while.” He said quickly, holding his hands out to me.

“You know I can’t do that, Draco.” I said quietly, observing him sympathetically.

“Please.” He choked out, breathing like he was about to collapse.

“I’m sorry.” I said honestly, closing my eyes as I apparated to my apartment, the sound of his cry ringing in my ears.

I knelt down on the ground, plopping the melting heap of ice cream unceremoniously onto the floor as I was overwhelmed with sobs of my own. I bent forward against my cries, the muscles in my stomach tightening almost painfully as hot tears streamed down my face. I grit my teeth in an attempt to pull myself together, sliding my hands through my hair as I rocked myself gently on the floor, taking in heaving breaths.

My eyes snapped open as a very large _crack_ sounded through the room. I stood, wiping my eyes quickly as I looked around, spotting a very timid looking Draco near the doorway of my sitting room. I let out a wet sigh and turned my back on him, wiping my eyes again as I sniffed.

“What do you want?” I asked heavily, a weight on my heart that was too heavy to handle.

“To talk. Please. You never gave me a chance to ex-.”

I whipped around angrily. “ _I_ never gave _you_ a chance?!” I shouted, pointing a finger in his direction angrily. “I gave you-” I inhaled shakily, my lungs convulsing. “I gave you everything! _Everything_ , and you go and- and-” I waved my hand away distastefully, not able to bring myself to admit what he had done.

“I know, Harry. I know- I- I’m sorry, I don’t-”

“You’re _sorry_?” I practically whispered, my voice low and dangerous. “You’re SORRY?!” I yelled, advancing toward him. “I did everything for you! I defended you until I was blue in the face, and put up with so much bullshit at work because of our relationship. I was under an inquiry! Because of you! But you know, I didn’t care because it still meant that I got to be with you, and after everything was settled and perfect, you had to go and fuck it all up! Why?! I was going to ask you to move in with me! Our relationship was great- and you just- just threw it all away because of an insecurity!” I screamed, my chest heaving when I was done, finding myself only about four inches from his face as I leered up at him.

Tears were streaming down his face as he took a stumbling step backwards, drawing his hands up to tug at the collar of his sweater as he looked down at his feet and closed his eyes. I used every ounce of my power to keep from stepping forward to give him a reassuring hug. To tell him everything was alright and that I forgave him. I practically vibrated as I fought against my instincts, waiting for him to reply.

He sniffed deeply, breath getting caught in his chest several times on it’s way in. He continued to breathe until it was a solid in and out breath. He blinked as he opened his eyes, looking up at me tearfully. His nose was bright pink, eyes watery and red, making the grayness of them stick out almost beautifully. I gritted my teeth and stood my ground.

“I know what I did was- _is_ horrible. I was stupid and thoughtless.” I nodded in agreement at that, folding my arms. “I know you’re angry with me, and you have every reason to be. I never should have done what I did, and I never will again. Ever. I just.. need you back.” He said, his last word catching in his throat as fresh tears brimmed in his eyes. “Please, Harry, I can’t do this without you.” He cried, taking a timid step forward.

I swallowed hard and looked away from him, grinding my teeth together as I exhaled slowly.

“You hurt me, Draco.” I stated, looking at him again. He nodded, his eyelashes fluttering. “How do you expect me to move past that? For _us_ to move past that?” I asked both him and myself. I shook my head and sighed, turning away from him. “Just leave. Go home. I can’t do this.” I said, practically choking on the words as they left my mouth.

I heard a shaky exhale from behind me and fought myself to keep from turning around. If I looked at him one more time I would surely give in. I love him too much. I’m too weak.

“Harry..” He whispered, his voice tight and strangled. “ _You_ are my home.”

I closed my eyes and shook my head, swallowing around the lump in my throat.

“Leave.” I breathed, my voice too shaky to be believable.

I felt the pressure of his hand on my shoulder, soft and gentle in it’s caress.

“I won’t. Not ever.” He said softly, his fingers sliding down my arm in an all too familiar way.

“I don’t forgive you.” I gritted out.

“Do you think you ever can?” He asked, his hand pausing in it’s journey down my arm.

I chewed on the inside of my cheek and turned around, my eyes finding his chin, a tear hanging off the sharp edge of his jawbone. I let my eyes follow the tear stain up his cheek, finally landing on his eyes, watching as they moved like mercury.

Exhaling slowly, I brought a hand up and wiped away his tear with the back of my knuckle. He immediately wiped the rest of his face with his sweater sleeve, as if he hadn’t realized he were crying.

“Harry…” He said my name questioningly, his eyes searching my face for an answer.

I let my eyes flick back and forth between his, already knowing that he could probably light me on fire and I’d forgive him for it. I sighed in defeat, stepping forward to draw him into a hug.

He practically collapsed into my arms, his hands drawing up to claw at the back of my sweater, pulling me toward him with crushing force as he buried his head in my neck. I stroked his hair as he cried, silent tears streaming down my own face as he murmured thank you’s and promises that I knew he would keep.


End file.
